bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Teruma Kamioka (Manga)
:This article is for the manga version of Teruma Kamioka. For their anime counterpart, see Teruma Kamioka. Teruma Kamioka (Japanese: 神岡 テルマ, Kamioka Teruma) is a character appearing in the manga series, Crash B-Daman by Tomoya Kuratani. His B-Daman is Sturm Griffon. Appearance Teruma is a gentle-looking and androgynous young man with long, waist-length green hair tied to a ponytail and kind yellow eyes. He also wears a pince-nez. Teruma wears predominantly pink. His outfit consists of a small pink beret, white-lined pink long coat with a gold cross motif and hot pink fingerless gloves. He also wears a pair of tan-colored boots with gold cross motifs in them. As a member of the Eight Descendants, he has the mark of the Evil Deity Organization tattooed in his nape. When he joined Hitto Tamaga's side, Teruma is seen wearing a black long-sleeved and turtleneck shirt. Either way, Teruma always wears turtle-necked and long-sleeved tops that reach all the way to his wrists in the manga so that he can cover up the numerous wounds in his body. Personality Teruma is very kind, sweet, pious and religious. He is often seen praying to God for forgiveness for his actions and that of his comrades. These traits are indeed what you will never expect for an assassin belonging in the Evil Deity Organization His passive nature is often subjected to abuse by Kyousuke Arasaki whose hoping to bring out the devil inside of Teruma. Biography Teruma is one of the main characters of the manga adaptation by Tomoya Kuratani. Therein, Teruma is an assassin working for the evil deities. His mark is located in his nape. Unlike the anime version, Teruma does not have a wild-looking "evil" side in the manga. He always appears kind and gentle in the manga despite his intentions. Crash B-Daman (Manga) Debut and Battle at the Church Teruma makes his debut in Chapter 7. He is first seen fully-robed and kneeling inside a church where he receives orders from Kodoh Kuraki about his mission to take Magnum Ifrit from Hitto Tamaga. Teruma was found as the ideal bait because with his sweet looks and religious disposition, he looks the least likely to be part of the Evil Deity Organization. The following day, Teruma was introduced by Professor Trigger to everyone in the Tamaga Household as their new helper. As the Tamaga household helper, Teruma exhibits great cooking skills and efficiency in doing chores; all while being calm and collected about his mission at hand. From time to time, a running gag shows Hitto hilariously striking Teruma with a kendo sword. Teruma and Hitto both go to the waterfall where they meditated for hours. Teruma found this idea grueling and almost lost his cool. The following day, Teruma visits the church and updates Kodoh that he still has not obtained the Magnum Ifrit. Teruma is scolded and walks away feeling sorry for himself. He returns to the Tamaga Household to see Hitto sick with a cold. Hitto apologizes. For the first time, Teruma heard someone apologize for their wrongdoings and because of that, Teruma had second thoughts as to complete the mission. Teruma returns to the church for the last time, and informs Kodoh that he is dropping out of the mission. This infuriates Kodoh who nearly shot him point blank with Shade Wyvern, while reiterating about the consequences of Teruma's failure or refusal. A loud explosion is heard from the door and it's Hitto who barges in. Teruma is surprised to see Hitto, and he was unable to stop Kodoh from making the revelation that Teruma is part of the Evil Deity Organization. Teruma and Hitto were both shocked when Kodoh then dismantles the cross behind him and revealed that he planted a bomb which will explode upon hit by a marble. Hitto asks Teruma to confirm this and as a response, Teruma strips off his long coat and reveals the mark of the Magajin in his nape, as well as the numerous scars in his arms. Teruma and Hitto had a brief battle. As Teruma pulls trigger after trigger, shot after shot; he recalls all the horrible torture which he went through in the hands of a higher-ranking member within the Organization. Thinking of both situations, Teruma decided to reconcile with Hitto along the way, but just as things were doing well for the two of them, Kodoh shoots Hitto's hand causing the latter to drop Magnum Ifrit. Teruma is ordered once again to take the Magnum Ifrit but he bluntly refuses under the grounds that being with the Tamaga Household is the only moments in his life wherein he's truly happy. Teruma is further scolded by Kodoh who aims at the bomb in the cross, but Hitto gets Magnum Ifrit just in time to topple it down and blow Kodoh out of the church. Outside the church, Teruma confesses his desire to live with the Tamaga household because he now considers them as his true family. The following day, Teruma and Hitto are seen chasing each other and playing happily. The Magajin Tournament During lunch break, Teruma tells Hitto and everyone about the Tournament which the Magajin is organizing as well as a brief history about resurrecting the Evil Deity and the Organization founded in its honor for that very cause. Teruma also hypothesized that the Magajin has kidnapped the missing Koutarou, Hitto's father, to use as a sacrifice. Teruma, along with Hitto, decided that they will infiltrate the tournament to stop the Magajin's plans and to save their dear patriarch. Wearing black ponchos to hide their identities, Teruma and Hitto infiltrate the castle of the evil deity. Teruma waits by the audience area while Hitto masquerades as him and reunites with the other seven assassins. Eventually, Hitto drops his disguise and Teruma goes down from the audience to warn Hitto about how dangerous the other seven is, but most especially Kyousuke Arasaki. Without warning, Kyousuke grabs Teruma by the neck and harasses him, reminding him of the torment that he went through and further commented that it isn't enough for the devil inside of Teruma is still yet to awaken. Hitto slaps off Kyousuke's hand to release the suffocating Teruma. Seeing these done to Teruma also made Kodoh defect from the side of the Magajin. Kyousuke felt even more sadistic, drawing out Omega Bahamut and unleashed the Bahamut Apocalypse move on to Hitto and Kodoh. Teruma jumps in front of Hitto, embracing the latter and taking all of the bullets from the Bahamut Apocalypse. Teruma collapses and was thought to be dead for the vast majority of the tournament. Teruma's sacrifice would motivate both Hitto and Kodoh into taking up arms against Kyousuke and Tycoon Shou himself. A new life At the end of the Tournament, Dr. Trigger checks up on Teruma and confirms that Teruma is still alive and the wounds are not something that Teruma can't handle. Teruma returns home to the Tamaga Household along with everyone else and restarts his life from there. In the Extra Chapter, Teruma reluctantly teams up with Hitto to help him win the right to eat the last piece of Gyoza. Eventually, the whole Crash Tower battle ended in a disaster and it was a mouse who ate the last piece of Gyoza. Battles Teruma fought two battles but neither are actual battles in the strict sense of the word. The first one was against Hitto Tamaga in the church but Teruma only did this in order to please Kodoh for a while. The second battle was a Crash Tower battle during the extra chapter wherein Teruma reluctantly teamed up with Hitto. Teruma never had the chance to call any shots and eventually, nobody emerged as the victor. Gallery Teruma_Kuritani01.jpg Teruma_Kuritani02.jpg Teruma_Kuritani03.jpg Teruma_Kuritani04.jpg Teruma_Kuritani05.jpg|Expressing his fear of snakes Teruma_tomoya01.jpg Teruma_tomoya02.jpg Teruma_tomoya03.jpg|Santa Teruma Teruma_tomoya04.jpg Teruma_tomoya05.jpg Trio_tomoya.jpg|Teruma with Hitto and Konta for the latter's birthday Trio_tomoya02.jpg|Teruma and Hitto seeing Koutarou playing video games Duo_tomoya.jpg|Teruma telling Hitto not to play video games Profile_Teruma_Translated.jpg|Character Profile (Translated) crash_v2_c2_17.jpg|Extra Artwork (volume 2) Kuratani_Teruma_2014.jpg|Teruma with slicked-back hair Kuratani_Teruma_2014_02.jpg|Teruma with ponytail Kuratani_Teruma_2014_03.jpg|Teruma rooting for Japan in the World Cup Kuratani_Teruma_2014_04.jpg|Teruma with braided hair Kuratani_Teruma_2014_05.jpg Kuratani_Magajin_2014.jpg|Teruma jumping in fear Teruma Scars.jpg Devil Teruma Manga.jpg|Teruma's supposed Devil persona in the manga Teruma Birthday 2015.jpg|Teruma fishing in a river Trivia * His birthday is on June 6th and his blood type is AB. * Teruma is shown to be deathly afraid of snakes because it reminds him of Kyousuke's whip. * The "Devil Teruma" persona prominently seen in the anime series does not exist in this version. However, Kuratani was supposed to include the Devil version in the manga but dropped the idea because he wanted to create an entirely different characterization for Teruma's manga incarnation. ** He also noted that Teruma's manga counterpart is conceptualized from the idea of a "Father Sniper" which is a Priest-like character with guns. * His family name (神岡 Kamioka) means "God's Mountain", befitting this religious character. *According to Tomoya Kuratani's Blog, Teruma's name means Illumination and Faith when written in Kanji (照真) which goes well with his family name. Category:Crash B-Daman (Manga) Category:Male characters